In The Footsteps Of Heroes
by remind me again
Summary: My dream is to walk where only heroes have trod. But they are gone, their memories buried and faded, only their spirit remains. But it is surprising what you can find if you dig deep enough
1. Isabelle

In the footsteps of heroes

Chapter 1

Once again Hermes, god of wayfarers, had blessed my journey. It was on a calm sea that the ferry chugged away from Lemnos and the birds wheeled overhead in a clear, piercingly bright sky.

This was to be the last stop of my gap year but I didn't let that depressing thought weigh me down, I was going to fill the time with as much excitement as possible. Somewhere beneath me my Jeep was packed between rows of tourist coaches and dilapidated old Fords. I had taken it through Greece and it had become part of me, my second home.

I stared out over the water and with a thrilling shiver of excitement up my spine realised this must have been the way the Greeks sailed to Troy, for that was where I was also destined.

After a few months in Greece I was travelling to meet my Father who worked as the site manager in the archaeological dig at Hisarlik in Turkey.

I smiled to myself, this was what I lived for, adventure and discovery. The salty air tugged at my dark hair which I let stream behind me as I tilted my face towards the sun, delighting in its warmth on my skin. It was newly risen but already the golden rays promised another burning day.

It was hard to see where Greece gave way to Turkey but the change inevitably occurred and after a long, hot journey the setting sun revealed the brown smudge of the indistinct coastline of a new and thrilling county. A voice crackled over the radio asking the sweating and dishevelled travellers to return to their vehicles and I was swept below deck in a burst of foreign chatter and rushing bodies.

I saw that it was the most basic of ports we had docked in when I bumped slowly down the wooden ramp on to the quayside. I had little baggage with me so was spared the crush at luggage reclaim. I hopped out of the truck to survey the surging crowd of people. My father was meant to have sent someone to pick me up but there was no sign of them. I was feeling distinctly travel worn and grubby so I pulled myself back into the driving seat and went in search of sustenance.

Feeling slightly dizzy and confused I found myself rattling along the main street of the town attracting the curious glances of the locals. I parked the Jeep hurriedly and went to the nearest taverna. Soon I was gratefully gulping down a Coke and luxuriously I stretched out my long tanned legs soaking in the atmosphere of the place.

"Isabelle Croft?"

I opened my eyes.

"Yes" I replied cautiously.

The man in front of me beamed, flashing a set of straight white teeth at me.

"Rick Carter" he said in a lilting American accent and held out a hand, which felt rough beneath my fingers when I took it. Judging from the dusty boots and long shorts I guessed he was from the dig site. He looked tanned and strong with blond hair flopping towards blue eyes. He wore a faded tee shirt but he struck me as the sort of guy who would work topless when the sun was at its height.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied.

"Your Father said you might be difficult to track down," he smiled.

"So you are from the site. I believe you were meant to have met me forty five minutes ago," I said.

"I would have done" he laughed "but you can never trust the timings of the buses in this country."

"So how'd you find me?"

He jerked a thumb at my Jeep parked haphazardly in the dust at the side of the road, "that's not exactly inconspicuous."

It was dusk by the time we left the winding roads of the town for the one that would take us along the coast to the site. Halfway there I was forced to let Rick switch places with me, after the long ferry journey I was feeling exhausted and found myself dozing in my seat while Rick talked quietly about the dig and the moonlit countryside flew past in a whirl of dust.

A few hours later, the Jeep bumped slowly in to the camp.

"Isabelle?" Rick said prodding my arm.

I opened my heavy eyes and blinked.

"Daddy!" I squeaked as a man with greying hair and a tanned face walked towards me.

"Hello sweetheart" he said as I threw myself out of the seat and in to his arms, "how was your journey?"

"Fine" I smiled in to his neck "except your tour guide was late"

He laughed as he let go of me "you must be tired so I'll leave my tour of the site until tomorrow. I've booked you in to a local hotel for a few days until you settle in, so you can sleep in a proper bad tonight."

I grinned, "what I need is a shower, I feel like I haven't washed in weeks!"

"That can of course be arranged. The village is only a two-minute walk away but I see you've brought your own transportation. Rick, would you mind going with her?"

"Not at all sir," he said opening the passenger door for me.

"Night Daddy" I said giving him a huge hug "and thanks."

"Your welcome my dear," he smiled "tomorrow you will see the city of Troy and walk in the footsteps of heroes."

-

Well? What do you think?


	2. Morning fire

Hi gang! Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, I love you guys, please keep them coming!

sarcastic22 – I'm so happy you like this story too! Hope this chapter pleases!

Druidgoddess – thank you so much for your review, I'm pleased you like it! Here's some more mystery for you!

Mel0Yel0#03 – please review again! Hope this chapter lives up!

RC – It's going somewhere believe me! Please review again!

Queen Arwen – I hope this lives up to the dream! Thanks for your review, yours was the first and stopped me feeling so worried about this story!

Mel0Yel0#03's review made me realize the first chapter sounded like a 'girl goes back in time' flick. Trust me it isn't; this is something totally different! Enjoy xx

-

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched luxuriously under the soft white sheets. I blinked against the sudden light thrown in golden strips across my face as the newly risen sun tried to force its way though the shutters. I grinned broadly to myself and grabbed my watch from the bedside table to see that it was only seven in the morning.

There was no chance I was going to sleep again and suddenly filled with excitement I threw off the sheets and jumped out of bed. I skipped merrily to the shutters and flung them open to let in the fresh morning light. I breathed in deeply relishing in my happiness. The warm air smelt of thyme and freedom. The windows had an almost unobstructed view over the rough ground to the site and I saw with delight that it was still completely deserted.

I rushed to my suitcase and pulled on a pair of scruffy shorts, a white tee shirt and some rather battered trainers and almost ran out of the door and down the narrow stairs. I couldn't think of a better way of seeing the city of Troy for the first time then when I was by myself.

I flung myself in to the Jeep and was soon bumping in to the site.

I parked rather haphazardly in the shade of a bent, withered tree and threw myself out.

Trying to contain my excitement I attempted to keep my pace to a walk, but soon found myself running towards the city gates.

I climbed a small rise and reaching the top stopped in wonder. I drew in my breath at the sight below me. It was even more amazing then I had imagined, pale stonewalls already warm from the sun standing out from the golden surrounding sand.

-

I wandered through the crumbling streets of Troy as one in a dream hardly daring to touch anything for the fear of damaging it. I imagined what it would have looked like, a vast powerful city stretching as far as the eye could see, and the hustle and bustle of the ordinary people protected by a wall so thick that none could breach it-except by the trickery of Odysseus. I sat down on a broken pile of stone in the cold well of a trees shadow and let my thoughts wonder freely. Somewhere above me a cicada sang happily to itself and a small lizard ran in the dust by my feet. My mind wandered to Hector, the hero who died defending those he loved.

I stood up quickly and following the wall around, found myself standing in the middle of the Skaian gates where I saw in my minds eye the people standing watching on the walls as their defender fell. This story had always seemed strangely real to me and touched me deep down.

My stomach rumbled and I glanced at my watch realizing I had been at the city a lot longer than I had thought. I turned sadly and began to make my way back to the Jeep.

I stopped to catch another glance at the deserted sight when I saw a sharp gleam on the horizon. I squinted and my breath caught in my throat; a vast army, the sun glinting on the bronze armour and spear tips, was pouring my way kicking up clouds of dust with their sandaled feet. The sound of galloping horses pounded in my ears and the men swept towards me with unnatural speed; they would soon be upon me. I could see their faces, grim with the determination of war and with the light of battle flashing in their eyes. I couldn't out run them and fell to the ground flinging my arms over my head. I was chocking on the dust thrown up by their feet and could hear my own heart hammering against my chest, any second now I expected to be crushed under the thundering feet and chariot wheels.

But nothing happened. A ringing silence filled the air. Hesitantly I opened my eyes; there was no one there, just me lying in the dust with my arms over my face. I raised myself onto one arm as the cicada started to sing again. There was no sign that the peaceful morning had been disturbed, not even the sand showed the passing of thousands of feet.

I was visibly shaking as I stood up and brushed the dust from myself. I glanced at the city and fancied I saw a man standing just inside the walls but when I blinked he'd gone.

"Isabelle?"

I started in fright spinning on my heel to face the voice.

It was only Rick.

"Morning" he smiled "your father said you might be up here, feel like some breakfast, I presume you haven't eaten. Hey, are you alright?" he said as I turned a pale face to him.

"Yeah" I said brushing my hair out of my face "I'm fine, I think."

He gave me a funny look then said "well breakfast is being served in the camp if you want any."

I nodded and followed him down the path with a last glance at the city. It was still and silent with no sign of the strangeman.

-

Go on press that pretty blue button…I dare ya!


	3. Novel drawings and ghost stories

Wow this has been a LONG time in coming! I'm sooooooo sorry (grovels pathetically) I've only just got back from a skiing holiday! Any way enjoy and please review xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was a merry occasion of overly strong coffee and just about whatever you could find.

I tried to forget what had happened in Troy that morning as I met and shook hands with the site managers who were all alarmingly similar to my father, intelligent men worn brown by long hours in the sun. I was welcomed with enthusiasm and constantly reminded that if I needed any help they were always on hand. The local diggers sat apart from the large marquee, erected to provide a little relief from the burning sun, under the shade of a few bent trees but I gave them a cheerful wave on my way past.

"They don't speak very good English" Rick muttered as I helped myself to some toast, "oh and be careful of the butter" he grinned, "it's usually melted by now."

I laughed, curiously reminded of my first day at school, I had felt a bit lost then as well.

The morning past pleasantly enough, starting with the promised tour of the site from my father. Together we wondered through the ruined walls and he talked with such enthusiasm that what had previously just been piles of stone took on shape and meaning so the city could come alive in my minds eye. The walls rebuilt themselves into workshops and stables with narrow walkways all leading up to the citadel, which oversaw the whole site. The sea glinted in the distance as I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"So what do you think of it?" my father asked.

"It's amazing" I beamed "better than I ever thought possible. I've been all over Greece but nothing matches up to this. At Mycenae there are ghosts, at Delphi there are gods, but here" I spread my arms as if trying to gather the whole atmosphere of the place inside them, "here - there are heroes!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon I was set work excavating a rather uninspiring piece of wall but found that my assumption about Rick had been true, he did indeed remove his shirt when the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. I grinned in spite of myself; it wasn't a bad view by any stretch of the imagination.

I cast a look around me to make sure no one was watching and, putting down my trowel, pulled a battered sketchbook out of my bag and riffled through it until I found a clean page. I loved to draw but had never been very good at re creating what was in front of me. Instead I used my imagination to fill in the blanks. My walls at home were covered with sheets of paper but this book was the only one I could fit in my luggage when I left. It was full of drawings, mainly of the people I had met on my travels. The old fisher man Nikos from Epidaurus in who's sparkling eyes and long white beard I had seen Zeus, the young girl in Athens who could have passed for any ones Aphrodite and the adolescent shepherd from Delphi who would have given Adonis a run for his money.

I glanced down at the paper and started. I had only meant to draw the Skain gates, which were there all right, but standing in between them was the lone man from this morning. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't seen him that closely yet here he was, his armour glinting in the sun but he didn't look ready for battle. He was leaning on his spear, which was sunk in to the sand, and he seemed to be surveying the scene in front of him. I stuffed the drawing back in the file. I didn't like things I couldn't explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening I was to be found sitting on a pile of faded rugs chatting happily about my gap year while the enticing smell of cooking meat floated from the barbeque that Rick was tending like his first born child.

Dr. Warner began to tell an outrageous story and I giggled into my cup realizing the potent wine was going to my head slightly. Even so I couldn't shake off the image of the man in my drawing.

"Have you guys ever seen anything ummm strange on the site?" I asked during a lull in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" replied Michael, an under graduate from Durham.

"I don't know, anything weird?"

"Some of the locals say that on a starless night the moon is dyed red with blood and you can hear the screams of dying men," said Rick in the creepiest voice he could manage sitting down and handing me a plastic camping plate with a large steak on it.

"There's no need to look so scared!" he laughed, "It's just a silly tale!"

"Don't you believe in ghost stories?" I asked with an ill-timed shudder.

He grinned "no, if I can see it then its real. There's no such thing as ghosts."

I glanced furtively around and Rick obviously saw a good way to tease me so said in a scary voice, "although the villagers say that the bloodless spirits of the heroes still walk on the plains at night crying out for the loss of their life and waiting to take those of the living!"

"Rick don't scare her," said my father pulling up a chair "she can't even watch frightening films without hiding behind the sofa! She won't go to work tomorrow if you tell her ghost stories."

I stuck my tongue out at him but despite a seemly calm exterior, inside I was I mess of fear, had I seen a ghost today?

"On a more serious note," my father continued, "the 'spirits' the locals see are often trench robbers who explore the site at night looking for any antiquities we may have exposed. They can get a good price from private collectors for artefacts from Troy but they are ruthless in getting them so be careful Isabelle. Don't approach them and report any thing you see."

"What are they after?" I asked dumbfounded that anyone could be so inconsiderate to the relics of the past.

"Gold mainly, but really anything they can get their hands on."

Anger suddenly coursed through my veins and for the rest of the night all I could think about was the destruction of the artefacts. However my mind was not so busy that my gaze didn't shift to the city in search of the lone man.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Please, please, please review! I need to know what you guys think!

A million than yous to marquie, Queen Arwen, Celebwen Telcontar, Mel0Yel0#03 and darkrosepetals122 you guys are wonderful!


	4. Bad dreams

Hellooo Troy fans! Well this is a very interesting chapter, even if I do say so myself, and it should leave you with some questions, which I guess is the whole point. Quick note though, I have used some dialog from the film and from that literary genius Homer in this chapter. Well that's all for now, please review but above all enjoy!

Chapter 4: bad dreams

_"HECTOR!" the great voice rang through the city, reverberating off the walls and striking fear in to the hearts of all who heard it._

_A sudden shiver ran through my body and my blood turned to ice in my veins and heart. My hands shook violently and I gazed with unseeing eyes at the weaving before me._

"_HECTOR!" the voice rang out again in the deadly silence that filled every corner of the city. I let out a stifled sob and the small wooden shuttle fell from my hand to land with a dull thud on the tiles. _

_From the corner of the room the baby started to cry. A maid rushed forward to comfort him but still shaking uncontrollably I stood and hurried to the cradle. Reaching inside I pulled the little boy whose peaceful innocent sleep had been disturbed and hugged him to my chest. I stifled another sob into his sweet smelling hair as the voice sounded like a death toll through the house._

_Turning on my heels I ran from the chamber in a blind fury yet the bitter wave of sickening forbiddance was lapping at my flying feet. The baby stirred in my arms, agitated by my sudden and furious movement and I clung on to him in my fear of loosing everything._

_The streets were deserted as I flew from the palace and I knew where the people were. I had to find him; it was the only thought in my head. I could change his mind, stop him from going; I could remind him of what he had to live for. _

"_HECTOR!" the voice called again, closer now and filled with such hatred and anger that it struck my heart with fear like a poisoned arrow; it was the call of roaring death._

_A few tears leaked down my face but I brushed them away angrily, this wasn't the time for tears, it was a time for action. This wouldn't be the end not if I could help it._

_I followed the main city road, gasping at the stitch in my side, and hurried towards the great Skaian Gates. I reached the steps as the voice bellowed out again, this time a note of frustration creeping in, and pounded up them. _

_I reached the top breathing hard and red in the face. Glancing hurriedly over the parapet I saw a lone figure standing squarely by a chariot, his polished armour gleaming gold in the blazing sun. There was no doubt who that man was. With terrified eyes I scanned the top of the wall for the familiar head of dark hair. I picked him out, standing tall and proud in front of the king, staring down at the embodiment of deadly Ares. An archer standing next to him notched an arrow but, to my anguish yet not surprise, he shook his head. "No" he said gruffly and signalled further down the wall-no one was to attack. _

_In a daze I watched as he went to his father and knelt before him to kiss his hand _

"_Father, forgive me for any offences. I've served you as best I could."_

_Priam stood slowly, seeming much older and frailer, and raised his son to his feet. He cupped his face in his dry hands and kissed his forehead. _

"_May the Gods be with you," he muttered._

_He hesitated before bowing and turning to leave._

"_Hector" Priam called to his back, "no father could have asked for a better son." I saw him stop dead and embrace the old man. This seemed much too much like goodbye to me and with a lump in my throat that was almost chocking me, I started towards the father and son, pushing my way through the crowd._

_Before I could reach them they split apart and with a quick bow he moved towards Paris, who he clapped on the shoulder._

"_You're the best man I know," his brother muttered, clearly ill at ease._

"_You are a prince of Troy, I know you'll make me proud."_

_He was closer to me now, heading for the stairs I had just come up._

"_Hector!" I cried as I burst through the crowd and stopped in front of him, the gap between us never seeming so large._

"_Andromache!" he gasped making me feel as if he would rather I wasn't there. He regained his composure and before I could say anything, he took a step towards me and said, "You remember what I told you?"_

_I couldn't believe that these words came from his lips; I had come with one purpose in mind, to stop him leaving._

"_You don't have to go. You don't…" I began but he quickly cut across me._

"_You remember?"_

_I nodded slowly, "please don't leave me," I cried aware that I was causing a scene but hardly caring, "please! I need you, your son needs you!"_

_I looked in to his beautiful brown eyes and saw no trace of fear or confusion, he was going and nothing I said would change his fate. Blinking back the burning tears, I held my baby out to his father. Hector reached out a grimy hand towards his head but he began to squirm in my arms and whimpered in fright. _

"_Astyanax?" he questioned._

"_Your helm, my love," I said, almost laughing, "he fears your gleaming helm." _

_Hector smiled sadly as he reached up and pulled the bronze helmet from his brow. The fear was lifted and Astyanax suddenly grinned and reached out his chubby hands to his father. Hector took him in his arms, muttering a short prayer in to his golden head before handing him back to me._

_I shuddered with a sudden fear, already mourning the man who was standing alive in front of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to his chest. I closed my eyes to stop the tears spilling over as he gently lifted my chin and placed his lips to mine in one last long kiss of farewell. _

_He quickly pulled away and without a backward glance strode down the flight of steps towards the main gate. I knew in my heart that it was the last time I would see him again._

_I gathered the baby in my arms; my eyes suddenly dry, and forced my way towards the royal seat on the ramparts. _

_Hectors family didn't turn their gazes upon me as I ran to the edge of the high wall to stare down at the vast plains laid out below me. _

_The great Skaian Gate creaked slowly open and Hector was revealed standing tall and brave beyond them. I can only imagine his feelings at the sight that met his eyes. A hush covered the world like a heavy blanket even though beyond the dunes thousands of Achaean soldiers stood waiting, forming a great amphitheatre with the walls of the city, while Achilles stood alone in the middle of the ring._

_Hector strode forward, showing no outward signs of fear, grasping a spear in his hand. He stopped about twenty yards from his foe and said loudly, "I've seen this moment in my dreams."_

_Achilles didn't reply except to stare at him with no trace of emotion on his face._

"_I'll make a pact with you," Hector continued, "with the gods as our witnesses. Let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals."_

"_There are no pacts between lions and men," Achilles replied tossing his helmet aside, "now you know who you are fighting."_

"_I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday," Hector muttered, "I wish it had been you. But I gave the boy the honor he…"_

"_You gave him the honor of your sword," Achilles spat, "You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears, or a tongue. You'll wander the underworld, blind, deaf, and dumb. And all the dead will know: this is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Achilles."_

_With a dull ring the son of an immoral drew his sword and charged at the prince of Troy._

_I gasped as they threw themselves at each other with the ferocity of fighting wolves. Each blow was a countered strike of death and the bronze hissed as it swept through the air to be brought crashing down on armour or shield._

_I shuddered violently and a watching maid rushed forward to steady me as I grasped at the wall. She took to baby from my failing grip as I turned on the men sitting behind me._

"_You fools! You are driven by madness! You have sent the best of the Trojans to his doom for the sake of that filthy whore!" I screamed, pointing a shacking finger at Helen, the words pouring like poison from my lips. "You should have sent her home back to her stinking home land and brat of a child!" I turned on Paris, "alone your brother stands fighting your war and you sit up here behind your safe walls holding the hand of the curse of Troy!" Priam and the elders watched in horror as I raved at them pulling at my hair in my grief. _

_A sudden gasp turned my attention to the battle below me and for one joyous moment I thought Hector had been victorious. From where I was standing it seemed as if Achilles had met his doom at the princes spear, yet it was a fools hope. Achilles had trapped Hectors sword arm and stabbed a whistling blow at his face. He ducked at the last moment and the sword punctured the air above his head as the grip was released. _

_Gasping uncontrollably, I fell inelegantly to the floor with my back to the wall, unable to watch yet at the same time unable to block out the harsh reverberating sound of the fighting. I sobbed as the nurse knelt beside me placing the baby on the floor and he immediately reached up to play with my trailing lengths of dark hair. _

_A great gasp swept over the wall as Achilles mighty voice cried, "Get up prince of Troy. I won't let a stone take my victory!"_

_I put my head on my knees, tearing at my hair as I heard Hector stand. A barrage of bronze blows filled the air until with one last great strike, a deafening silence rang across the plain._

_I was dying, I felt as if the blade had pierced my heart too, the merciless bronze sending my wailing soul to Hades. It was pain beyond pain and bitter tears flowed freely down my face as I pulled myself up to look over the parapet. _

_Achilles stood over his body with no remorse. Hector slowly opened his pain filled eyes and gasped, "take care Peleus' son on that day when for all your bravery Paris will destroy you at the Skaian gates."_

_As he spoke black death enfolded him, wiping the life from his eyes._

"_No!" I cried, filled with a sudden insanity fighting the strong hands of Paris that clamped down my failing arms. "Andromache," he cried unable to control my craze fueled madness as Achilles tied the ankles of my husband to the back of his chariot._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hector!" I shouted, wrenching my slumber filled eyes open and jolting bolt upright in bed drenched in cold sweat. I flailed against the suddenly claustrophobic sheets and fumbled for the light switch, accidentally swiping everything off the bedside table.

It the warm yellow light I ran my fingers through my hair, breathing hard and scared as I have never been before. My heart was hammering against my rib cage. I knew what I had seen; it was the death of Hector almost three thousand years ago. Yet, I told myself harshly, it had only been a dream.

I threw the sheets off and kicked my legs over the bed to place my feet on the cold marble floor.

I went to the double windows and threw them wide to let the cool night air play across my face.

My fear began to lessen as I glanced at the stars burning in the midnight blue sky and I told myself it was just a dream, that I had had one too many glasses of that strangely potent wine at dinner.

I had calmed down considerably until I glanced towards the city of Troy and saw a sudden flash light up the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? Please review I value your opinions so much

Thanks and heroes to Queen Arwen, Nefretiri, Mel0Yel0#03, RC, Carlses


	5. Midnight wonderings

Friends and countrymen I bid you welcome! Sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter but, as you will know if you have checked out my other updates, I have been swept up in the avalanche of A levels. Luckily, for me as well as you, they are over so once again you have my full attention! Thank you for sticking with me and to my wonderful reviewers, Ripley's Believe It or Not, dementiademee, Yukino Rules, kp, Gaby, Priestess of the Myrmidon, RC, Queen Arwen! Please review again!

Just so you know reviews make me update faster (Wink wink nudge nudge!)

Anyway enough from me, on with the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It barely took me five minutes to throw myself in to the Jeep and rattle madly in to the camp. The tents were shrouded in complete darkness and the only light came from the sliver of moon that hung lazily in the star ridden sky.

I crept slowly past the tents pleased that I wasn't sleeping in them but keen to get to the city. My dream had shaken me more than I had expected and the sickening feeling that had settled in my stomach when the sword pierced Hector's body had not lessened with the light of reality.

Suddenly I was nervous and scared of what stirred in the city of the dead. Night noises surrounded me and when a small crack sounded behind me I turned slowly and, while shuffling backwards, walked in to a tripod holding up the ground level measures. It came to the floor with a crash that made me shake and almost scream aloud with fright. I turned around quickly, my heart hammering against my ribs and my blood pumping in my veins from the fright I had given myself. I hurriedly picked up the level and scurried on. I was nearly out of the camp when I heard another snap and saw a dark shadow creep over the side of one of the tents. I let out a small squeak and stopped dead in my tracks picking up a small stick. I didn't know what I was expecting to come round the corner but it seemed best to be prepared. By now I could distinctly hear footsteps coming my way and gripped my weapon tighter.

"Isabelle!" a voice mumbled, "Wazzamatta? You scared the big Jesus out of me!"

"Rick! What are you doing here?" I muttered, promptly dropping the stick behind me, in what I hoped was a subtle way so that he wouldn't see it.

"Well, somebody woke me up. What are _you_ doing here?" he asked in a very pointed way.

"I saw something at the site and was going to investigate," I said as if it was blindingly obvious.

"You were going to investigate?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"On your own?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that in horror movies the person who investigates always dies first?"

"Uhh yes. But –"

"And you're the girl who wouldn't say boo to a goose and hides behind the sofa!" he laughed incredulously.

"Ok fine! My hearts going like a steam train. Will you come with me?"

"Can I go back to sleep after?"

"Yes"

"Lead the way."

We scrambled up the hill and over the bank to look down on the still, silent city. The exposed stones glimmered in the moonlight and shadows wove their fingers in to the corners creating pools of ebony at the base of the walls. The air smelt warm with a tang of heather and cooling dust. A light breeze ruffled my hair and brushed the leaves of a small cluster of olive trees turning them in to a wave of silver and green. I jumped slightly as a bat swooped past us and with a small smile Rick caught hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"There's no one here," he pointed out unnecessarily, "can we go now?"

"Let's just check on the other side," I said, pulling my hand away and clambering down in the main street of the city to wait for him to catch up. We made our way through the winding streets to the poorer area of the city. By the Skaian gates the houses belonged to the rich and noble, eventually leading up the citadel. But if you followed the road to the northeast side of the city you ended up in the houses owned by the hoplite soldiers, sailors and fishermen. At the top of the street we stopped as the light of a torch slid delicately over one of the walls.

Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me in to the shadows of one of the ruined buildings. He put his finger to his lips and motioned me to move forward down the street. My pulse rate rose again as another torch flashed on. We crossed the street and peered over the ruins in to one of the closed down excavation trenches. Below us men in dark clothing worked like flickering ghosts. A spade shone briefly in the torchlight as it was heaved over a shoulder to throw red dust in to a growing spoil heap. I frowned; trying to remember the site maps and finds lists I had poured over before I came. This was trench 127 which had been shut down two weeks ago due to its exhaustion of information; nothing had been found but a few shards of pot. Management had decided this was an empty lot, possibly a space cleared by fire due to charcoal found in the soil. The trench was worthless.

"Do they know something we don't?" I muttered in Rick's ear.

He shrugged his shoulders, "we shut that trench down for a reason."

"They're treasure seekers," I hissed angrily trying to stand up. Rick grabbed my hands and dragged me back down again, forcing me deeper in to the shadows of the ruined wall.

"Are you crazy!" he whispered, "there's nothing we can do!"

"But…"

"No, we don't have the funding to set up permanent guards. There's nothing there. At best they'll find some pot or something which they'll porn off on E-Bay. They don't know anything about the site, they can't do."

"What if there's something we missed?"

"There isn't. Come on," he muttered, pulling on my hand and dragging me away from the wall and back down the street as quietly as he could, "we'll tell your father in the morning, but there really isn't anything we can do."

I followed behind him noting the trench and making sure I would be able to find it again.

"Has this happened before?" I asked.

"Yes. About three months ago we found one of our marked out trenches broken in to. Turned out it was the old armoury, we lost a lot of artefacts."

I growled in frustration, there was nothing that infuriated me more than the antiquities black market.

We hurried back over the hill and Rick walked me back to the Jeep. The road was empty and silent as I drove back to the hotel my mind whirring with activity. I drummed my fingers on the wheel and chewed my bottom lip. The dream had never left the back of my mind yet when I was in the city I felt distant from the solid stones around me, I ran my fingers over them and a dull pain echoed in my heart like a fading bruise. I didn't understand the feeling and it scared me.

I pulled in to the drive and quietly opened the door to pad slowly up the stairs.

My room was a mess from where I had thrown myself out of it in my hurry. I pulled the sheets back on the bed and sat quietly on the edge. I reached over to the bedside table and took a file in to my hands. That night I sat up late pouring over the contents, searching for anything that would link the trench robbers to that one particular site, as it seemed to me that they would go for the big finds, but there was nothing.

In the morning Rick and I told my father what we had seen and although he was angry he agreed with Rick that there was nothing we could do about it and warned me again to stay away.

But even as I looked towards the city in the clear light of day, the pain in my heart stabbed again and I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my curiosity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Answers on the way and remember review, review, review! xxxx


End file.
